geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loud House: Enough Is Enough
Have you ever heard of this show called "The Loud House"? It's a series where a middle child, Lincoln Loud, has to survive in a family of ten sisters. Yeah, that show. Well, what if I told you that I found an unreleased, dark episode? Well, it happened to me a few days before writing this. It's a bit of a long story. I was surfing the web, and came across this website of salvaged media known as "Digital fossils". It was a website that carried strange, lost pieces of media that were either phone calls, security footage, Images, deleted scenes of movies, etc. I had an interest for strange, lost pieces of media, so I was curious enough to check out this website. The links were ordered as "Fossil -" and then followed by a uppercase word or short phrase with a few numbers. These words or phrases were sometimes nonsensical and unrelated to the website entry, and sometimes they made sense. For example, Fossil - DOG 807, Fossil - HELP 9482, ''and ''Fossil - DON'T LOOK 370. Some of the entries on the website were slightly disturbing. For example, a recording of a cat playing with a dead bird, or a news report of a child going missing on an abandoned playground. I don't know how the website recovered these pieces of lost media, but it had almost everything that it could get it's hands on. However, I stayed silent about that. I didn't work on the website anyway. However, as I scrolled down after seeing some entries, I found something that caught my eye. Fossil - LOUD 11 It was rather interesting. It had a word that reminded me of the ones from earlier that were randomized, but it had 11 after it. It reminded me of Lincoln loud, the same 11 year-old boy from the show I just talked about earlier. I clicked on the link, and saw this description of the entry. The description said the following : This is a lost episode of The Loud House, which is titled as "Enough Is Enough". It was meant to be the finale of the 3rd season, but scrapped after it's production was done. Chris will be planning another season 3 finale at the moment. However, this replacement is reasonable. This episode was lost for being too disturbing and dark for the series. If you are a fan of The Loud House, we must tell you that this is no joke. Viewer discretion is advised. I was curious. I wondered why would this be, for a show like The Loud house to have such an episode like this. So after I downloaded it, I started the episode. When the episode started, the usual intro played. Nothing was wrong so far. However, at the end, nobody went to the couch to watch the TV. It didn't act like they were there as well, so Lily's "poo poo!" wasn't present. Another thing that was wrong was that the ending logo was tainted with the color of pastel red instead of orange. The website was not joking around. There was definitely something wrong with this episode. The title card had a black background with white fog flowing across the left of it, with centered text saying "Enough Is Enough". The bottom bubbles below showed who made the episode as well. which was the same as the first two seasons. The music was a low, rumbling noise that was a little ambient, something that you may hear in a horror game. The episode began with the outside view of the house, as it sometimes did. The music was absent, like the beginning of "Brawl in the family". It cut to Lincoln watching the Television, instead of playing video games like he usually does. He was just chilling. "Don't you just hate living with 10 sisters? Well, sometimes I do." He said. I saw his smile turn upside down. "But on rare occasions, I go a little too far. I wish that they would just leave me alone, but I can't hurt them, they're my siblings! I want to love 'em, but the things they do are like a setback for me." Lincoln here sounded a little more serious than normal. "Hey bro!" Luan said, as she appeared next to Lincoln in the next shot. "What did platypus say before leaving the bar? Put it on my bill!" Lincoln frowned as she laughed. "Yes, Luan, pretty funn-" "Do you want to smell my flower?" "I'm not falling for-" Luan's flower sprayed water on Lincoln's face before he could finish what he was saying. "Okay, Luan, that's-" "Do you want some of my banana cream pie?" Luan said before slamming it on Lincoln's face. I wondered why the description said that this episode was too dark. Luan was making so many jokes that I it made the episode more stupid than graphic. Lincoln facepalmed in dissatisfaction. "Stop Luan, you're not funny." "What do you call a boy who's completely white?... A flour boy!" Luan laughed for a bit, but one shot later, Lincoln slid his hand off of his face, revealing his angry eyes. "Enough... is enough..." ''Lincoln said furiously as he grabbed Luan by her shoulders. "Wow, nice grip, bro! You shoulder work out at the gym!" Luan laughed at her little joke. Then something happened. It took me back to the shot of Lincoln. It felt as if I was hit by a train. Just after Luan laughed at her little joke, Lincoln slammed her head against the wall, bruising her and knocking her out. A low, ambient tune played in the background. Lincoln gasped and stared at the crack in Luan's head, and then at her purple-bruised, unconscious body. He looked at his hands in fear. "Wh... What have I done?... I've never done something like this before..." He looked back at Luan. "But this... made me feel so alive... For some reason, I've never felt this good in a while... I know just what to do..." It cut to black for 3 seconds, transitioning to Lori texting on her phone, possibly to Bobby. "Hey Lori, can you drive me to the comic store?" "Ugh, just do it yourself or get your mom, Lincoln." Lori left the room, which I assumed was to go to the bathroom, and Lincoln looked at her phone which she left inside, glaring as he planned his next wipeout. One shot later, Lori was seen walking into her room when... "LINCOLN, LET GO OF MY PHONE, RIGHT N-" Lori was hit on the head by her phone, as it broke with the shattering of glass. Lincoln walked over to her body, and looked down on her. "This is for smashing my VR console, teenage brat." Lincoln said with silent anger as it cut to Lori's lifeless body. Her phone was shattered, with bits of glass scattered across her face, being cut across some places. She was bleeding across her face on where she was cut. I was shocked to see the middle child go on such a killing spree like this. "Why was this made?" I thought to myself. It cut to black, yet again, to change to a different scene, taking place in the back yard. "Hey Lincoln, wanna wrestle?" "Sure, why not, Lynn? I'll bet I win this time!" I knew this was going to be no wrestling match, but I kept on watching to see where it would go. As Lincoln was wrestling with Lynn, he got behind her, and shortly after, cut to a close-up of Lynn's eyes. "Come at me bro-" Lynn's anticipation was cut short when she not only widened her eyes, but gagged. I knew something went wrong. The dark tune grew louder. It cut away from the closeup to show Lincoln choking her 13 year-old sister from behind. Not only that, but the animation quality changed to a style very similar to that of King of the Hill. It looked so shocking that it didn't look as cartoony as before. I watched as Lynn gripped her brother's hands to break free. It was useless for her to escape. It cut to Lynn's point of view as she was turned around, face to face with Lincoln. This is when I felt like I was going to faint. Lincoln's face looked menacing, cold, and possessed at this point. His eyes were were bloodshot, his pupils were larger and his skin was a tad bit darker. The animation at this point went back to the normal style, but his face was still highly detailed. In Lincoln's pupils was the reflection of his choking sister, Lynn. I watched in shock as her vision went blurry, and her eyelids opened and closed. By the time she had her eyes shut, she was done. It was over for her. The gloomy music stopped. The next shot went to Lincoln sitting in the dark, with Lynn's body next to him. A different low tune played. Lincoln looked at his sibling's body with a pleasured look on his face. After 30 seconds, he spoke. "''Sleep tight, Lynn. You're free." I got chills as he said those words. Lincoln had snapped, and he was no longer the man with a plan. He was now a corrupt soul. "I wonder who's next for the axe..." He wondered to himself, as he looked up. With a planning smile, thoughts came to him. The video suddenly turned black and white. Lincoln pulled Leni closer to him with a pair of scissors in his hand, and glared at Lola with a bat in his hand. He was seen smashing Luna's guitar on her face, and about to set Lucy on fire. It cut to black afterwards. A line of white, uppercase text spelling "ONE WEEK LATER" faded in after 5 seconds. It was clear that one week had passed. It was nighttime again when the text and black screen faded out. Lincoln was staring at the bodies of his now-dead sisters, which were under his bed. To name a few of their fates, Lily choked on what I assume is a small toy, and Lola was cut in the face multiple times. I'm not going to get into the rest of the sisters, though. "My job is done. All I need is one more... but who is it?..." He said, looking around. "Yes... it must be me... there is something that I must do." Lincoln said as he looked down. As it cut to black for 10 seconds, Lincoln was now seen hanging from the ceiling, his back turned against the camera. I felt bewildered. All of the Loud siblings are dead, all because Lincoln had snapped. And it all built up to this moment. Lincoln had to kill himself, in order to join his sisters. Well, not all of her sisters. Just after a silent 12 seconds, Luan slowly got out of Lincolns bed, and panted heavily. It was a relief that she didn't die. Like I said way earlier, she was knocked out, not dead. Her wounds were still present. She was a bit pale, and a bit more blood had dripped down her face, but not entirely. She looked at Lincoln and back at her sisters, which were now lifeless corpses. "This is no joke." Luan said softly as she witnessed her first mass murder. She stood for moment before limping outside, possibly to tell the parents what happened. Afterwards, the camera panned slowly to Lincolns hanging body. It faded to black, indicating the end of the episode. The credits had an eerie, ambient tune, and the background was the same white fog from the title card-black background and moving left, but it lasted a little longer. As the credits stopped, the screen went black, and an echoing high tune rang for about 12 seconds. It gave me the willies. Afterwards, the episode was finally over. Questions still rang through my head. Why was this made? What happened that led Chris Savino, the creator of the show, to make this? This episode had to have something to it, I just knew it had to. I tried doing some research of this certain episode, but nothing was found on this specific episode. I went to bed after spending 25 minutes of useless research, because no other website had anything of the episode. I still had some nightmares of that episode. Lincoln, standing there with his cold, angry, bloodshot eyes, and overly detailed face. He did nothing. He just watched me as I slept. I always turned on my lights after those nightmares happened. I didn't want him strangling me, slamming me against the wall, whatever he could do to end my life. I didn't go back to Digital Fossils for a week because of that episode. That didn't mean that I was done with it though. I just hope that I would someday find some info about this episode, like Who suggested the idea for this episode. However, here was the real question : How did they get away with making such an abysmal episode? Category:The Loud House Category:Lost Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Deaths Category:Suicide Category:This must be fabulous in the future Category:Pastas with pictures Category:Blood Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading